Katsushika Hokusai
; Tokitarō, Extraterrestrial Octopus, Darusen, |voicea = Yukana |illus = Kuroboshi Kouhaku |class = Foreigner |atk = 1,870/12,100 |hp = 1,940/13,230 |gatk = 13,245 |ghp = 14,494 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = qaabb |mlevel = 90 |id = 198 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 6 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 7% |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 15% |npchargeatk = 0.33% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = S |gender = Female |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * Katsushika Hokusai is actually the small creature next to the girl, the girl is Katsushika Hokusai's daughter - Katsushika Ōi. **This is the second servant to have the main Servant as a mascot, rather than an individual themselves. The first servant to have this situation is Orion. **Interestingly, Katsushika Ōi herself is also a famous ukiyo-e artist that followed her father's art style. *The design of this servant is based on one of Hokusai's famous artwork, The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife. *The painting in her first buster attack and NP animation is based on Hokusai's most famous artwork, The Great Wave off Kanagawa. **The twirling painting in her NP animation is based on Masculine Wave and Feminine Wave. **The painting in her second buster attack animation is based on Phoenix. **The painting in her third buster attack animations is based on Dragon. **The painting in her extra attack animation is based on Rainstorm Beneath the Summit. **The round painting in her Stage 3 & Stage 4 background is based on The Waterfall of Amida Behind the Kiso Road. *Dialogue and profile translations are credited to konchew, a Reddit user who gladly translated her lines, even if her dialect was more or less usually complicated. Images Katsushika 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Katsushika 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Katsushika 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Katsushika1 skill.png|Skill pose 1 (Stage 1) Katsushika3 skill2.png|Skill pose 1 (Stage 3) Katsushika2 skill.png|Skill pose 2 (Stage 2) Katsushika3 skill1.png|Skill pose 2 (Stage 3) Katsushika2 extra.png|Extra attack pose (Stage 2) Katsushika3 extra.png|Extra attack pose (Stage 3) Katsushika1 NP1.png|NP opening pose (Stage 1 & 2) Katsushika1 NP2.png|NP finishing pose(Stage 1 & 2) Katsushika3 NP1.png|NP opening pose (Stage 3) Katsushika3 NP2.png|NP finishing pose (Stage 3) Hokusai.png|Toto-sama sprite Katsushika brush.png|Main brush model Katsushika brush mini.png|Other brushes Katsushika painting buster1.png|Buster attack painting Katsushika painting buster2.png|Buster attack painting 2 Katsushika painting extra.png|Extra attack "Mount Fuji" painting KANAGAWA_OKI_NAMI_URA_SUSABI.jpg|Noble Phantasm "The Great Wave off Kanagawa" Painting KANAGAWA_IKAI_URA_SUSABI.jpg|Noble Phantasm "The Great Wave off Kanagawa" Painting (Stage 3) Portrait_CE_0759.png|Choco-Choco Octopus (I Guess)? Hokusai_illust.jpg|Illustration by Kuroboshi Kouhaku Category:Divine Category:HP Lovecraft Category:Japanese Servants Category:Lovecraftian Servants Category:Extraterrestrial Servants